User talk:Scarecroe
Conversations With Me Father Hey. I just noticed you added the sketch "Conversations With Me Father." I was wondering if you had a video of it because I do and I was planning on uploading it to youtube but I left off AC's intro. :Hi. The screenshots I took came from Sesame's new Web Video Player. So you don't have to upload it to YouTube now! Awesome, huh? —Scott (talk) 16:56, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Sesame Video issues Hey, could you look for the "Zero Cookies" video? I tried updating my browser, my flash, and everything. I have the same problem again, where everything is pixilated (and larger than it should be, including the Sesamestreet.org logo). I want a screenshot of Ruth Buzzi as Gladys Ormphy from the "Zero Cookies" sketch (which can go on Laugh-In anyway, but I think it could justify a celebrity page for the character, given she also cameoed randomly in the celeb "New Way to Walk"). I'm about to reboot again, which briefly worked last time, but it's still fairly odd. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:21, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Nevermind. It's working properly again, for now anyway. Sheesh. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:36, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Here ya go, I got it anyway. —Scott (talk) 02:38, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Ooh. That's a better shot than I had. Thanks! Also, thanks to the video archive, it seems they actually did two spoofs of Fiddler on the Roof, one for Monsterpiece Theater and one for Sneak Peek Previews (the latter starring grouches). Who knew? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:47, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Isn't it amazing and wonderful? It's still in Beta, so I can't imagine how the database will grow. —Scott (talk) 02:52, 7 December 2007 (UTC) International Discographys Great work you had done on the Sesamstraat Discography picture... What program did u use to bent the pictures? Is it easy to risize them? Can you do the same with the French and German Discographies? Just one thing. The Ieniemienie pink cover is really a cd and no record.. and so is Sesamstraat and the Milkyway. een uur niet zeuren is a casette... I hope you'll find the time to resize them?-- Paul (talk) 22:33, 6 December 2007 (CET) :Thanks, Paul. I'll put those on my to-do list. I use Photoshop for all my imaging needs. —Scott (talk) 21:51, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Main Page Picture Thanks for fixing that. If you or Danny want to tell me how to create the thumb image I'm willing to help keep up with the main page picture although I've figured 'til now that you guys mostly want to do it yourselves... -- Wendy (talk) 06:33, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :I don't mind who does it. I don't always remember to do it on time. My only pref for the main page would be that admins take care of Today on MW at least every 3 days or less. As for doing the thumbs, if you add the image to the sandbox with a 250px width, do a preview and copy the image location, you can use that on the main page without having to keep it that size int he sandbox. That way we can link to the subject in focus rather than the description for the image page which isn't as interesting for the front page viewer. —Scott (talk) 06:36, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Birthday Stats Hi, Scott! I don't want to keep bugging Danny, and I know you guys are both swamped, but I was wondering if we could get a new stat board by the wiki's 2nd birthday on Wednesday. Danny had mentioned that he was talking to the tech people to make it more accurate, so I didn't know if that was a reason, or if he didn't have time to go through it and update it. Oh well, at least I can always look at my personal total. My goal is to hit the top 10 by Christmas, and I'm almost there! Hope to talk to you soon! -- Ken (talk) 19:55, 1 December 2007 (UTC) When Muppets Dream of Peace Wow. I'm definitely looking forward to this. I still have a couple articles which I pasted, before losing my Syracuse database access, reflecting the initial optimism about the Israeli/Palestinian co-production (with characters crossing borders), the compromise to have them try to meet in a sort of neverland, and finally the decision to disband it alltogether and just create a seperate show for each region which could be dubbed. I'm also glad they'll be interviewng performers and puppeteers (much as I liked The World According to Sesame Street, it mostly focused on the producers and Sesame coordinators and consultants, with a couple designers tossed in). - Andrew Leal (talk) 21:30, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it. I love this type of stuff, and there's so little behind-the-scenes information available especially about these particular co-productions. —Scott (talk) 22:45, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Hello ! Hello, Scott ! Sorry, I hadn't yet thanked you for your welcome, I had to familiarize myself with the functions of Muppet Wiki. English isn't my native tongue, so I hope I don't murder it in my contributions. Bat-Power 18:25, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :It's nice to have you here, Leon! —Scott (talk) 18:34, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Muppet Show Dates Hey, Scott, I noticed that David French is putting in full dates for the US run of The Muppet Show. I thought we weren't going with full dates, since they were all over the place. Did something change? -- Ken (talk) 03:39, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Can you bring this up the category discussion please? Thanks! —Scott (talk) 03:43, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::Sure thing, Mr. Scarecroe, Sir! -- Ken (talk) 04:24, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Record boxes Hi, Scott! I noticed over on Pixar that you made a new version of the album box, where it's all one piece. I asked Danny about it, because I'd like to use it here, and he said I should bring it up on Current Events and see if people want to switch to it. I can do that if you want, but I think hardly anybody would notice (or care), since it's exactly the same, except that it's not in 2 pieces. How do you feel about it? -- Ken (talk) 03:26, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :I feel like if we switch over the album templates to that design, then we have to do it for everything else too. That means songs, books, movies, characters, EKAs, and the list goes on. I don't think it's important enough a change to warrant all that work. —Scott (talk) 03:33, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. I didn't know that other templates had different versions, too. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:43, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Image:MrsJohnson.jpg This is amazing and delightful, yet also somewhat unnerving (perhaps because we seldom see Fat Blue Anythings with teeth, let alone moles and wrinkled brows). What a find. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:54, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Isn't it great? I also found Frazzle's mom. —Scott (talk) 21:56, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::That said, my writing on Mrs. Johnson is horrible and uninspired. Feel free to perk it up if you like. —Scott (talk) 22:02, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::I just did a quick tweak, so feel free to adjust further. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:10, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Thank you, that's much better! I've got a million things going on in my head right now, and the inspiration just isn't striking the way I'd like it to. —Scott (talk) 22:13, 21 November 2007 (UTC) I need a nose job! Hey, Scott! I feel like I haven't talked to you in a long time. I was trying to blow up the cover on Neuzenlied, but it's not getting any bigger. Am I doing something wrong? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:01, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I just increased the dimensions. —Scott (talk) 05:16, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you! -- Ken (talk) 05:23, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Attenborough Hey, it's been several days and I'm sick of the skeleton being there. I know you want to hear back from the tech people, but can we fix it until then? If it's proof of the problem, that's why I uploaded the screengrab awhile back. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:27, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Let's keep it there for now. The tech guys don't always understand a problem unless they're actually seeing it. So I want to be sure this one is fool proof. —Scott (talk) 03:29, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Again, they can see it, via the screengrab. Or do they need to mess with the code? Can I at least fix it in, say, a week (it's already been eight days)? This bugs me, and the old image is still on the Wiki, and they can still see the existing problem by just checking the history. That's not going to change by actually having an image of the article's subject on the page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:34, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::If it's really bugging you, you might consider reporting the problem to the mailing list. It's harder to ignore two people. —Scott (talk) 03:37, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I'll do that (just did that), but like I said, how long will it take? We have no idea, and I really don't see why we can't have a corrected image in the meantime. As I said, they still have plenty to work with to see the problem, and if they get to it, they can substitute the faulty image then. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:38, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::And just like that, we get a response via Angela (they probably still don't know what the root cause is, and I hope they don't forget about it, but just adjusting the image by one pixel fixes it). So yay, all is well, and it is reassuirng to know that a squeaky wheel can sometimes gather moss in the bush. Or something. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:04, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I replied to her response on the mailing list. Unfortunately, it's just the quick fix. I was hoping the tech team would fix the problem, and not work around it again. Anyway, I guess we're good until the next time it happens. —Scott (talk) 05:06, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah. Well, it's still in the history and I have a screen cap. Like I said, I hated having that skeleton thing up longer than necessary, but likewise, I hope they don't forget about it. We have a record and everything, and I may send a reminder in awhile, maybe after some other issues are off the table, since as you say, there's a good chance it *will* happen again, since many of the image problems we've had in the past have recurred. At this point, I wonder if it's possible to put pressure on someone to take a long, close look at that area in general, since it seems to spark off a wide array of problems, and seems to break down entirely the most often. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:11, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :I do know that they've been playing with hosting some new image servers, so hopefully that will have some effect. And they're always playing around with caching cycles, so eventually something good has to come out of it. —Scott (talk) 05:15, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Check out my gameplay Showing off my new signature. -- Danny (talk) 02:36, 21 November 2007 (UTC) International Songs When you get a chance, I could use your input on Talk:Troeteleendje, re creating individual pages for international translations of pre-existing Sesame Street songs. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:03, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive On the CTW logos. I was just making sure you noticed there was a difference in the two Children's Television Workshop logos (in the Sesame Workshop article). There was a change in the font, starting noticeably with Season 11 on. (It's the same exact Roman-style plaque, but with "standard" font (much like the show's letters & numbers) printed on, rather than the crudely painted text on the original. Compare this http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/muppet/images/f/fb/Ctwcard01.jpg To these from after 1979: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/muppet/images/e/e5/1446v.jpg http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/muppet/images/0/0c/1740-close.jpg Yeah, it's a minor difference, but I thought it was worth noting. ;) -John Cassidy Richmond, VA